The following wireless communication terminal such as cellular phone or the like has been hitherto known. That is, in a case where the terminal enters a tunnel or the like during a call and the communication is interrupted, the terminal automatically emits a calling signal to a communication partner with which the terminal communicated before the interruption when the terminal thereafter moves to a communication-possible environment, or does not emit a calling signal to the communication partner when the communication has been impossible for a predetermined time since the interruption of the communication (see patent document 1, for example).